1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly to an electrical connector assembly used in an electronic device, through which an external media storage device connects with a printed circuit board of the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electrical connector assembly 9, shown in FIG. 6, is used for electrically connecting an external media storage device 8 to a printed circuit board 7 of an electronic device (not shown). The connector assembly 9 comprises a first connector 90 and a second connector 92. The external media storage device 8 first engages with the first connector 90 from a horizontal direction, then the first connector 90 is inserted into the second connector 92 from a vertical direction, the second connector 92 being previously surface mounted on the printed circuit board 7. No spacer is provided for the first connector 90, which can lead to bending and to possible permanent damage to terminal pins 900 of the first connector 90 when the terminal pins 900 are inserted into the second connector 92. Moreover, the terminal pins 900 are exposed out of a housing (not labeled) of the first connector 90 for a relatively long distance, without any protective means. Therefore, the terminal pins 900 are readily damaged during assembly or transportation. Finally, there is no means in the prior art assembly which provides a guiding function to help the first connector to be correctly mounted to the media storage device 8. Hence, an improved electrical connector assembly is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.